Save me
by Miss Pepinillo
Summary: Él ahora es la princesa en apuros y ella es la que porta la armadura de plata que viene a salvarlo. Para Celi-chii.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertenece a **Masashi Kishimoto. **

— Diálogos –

« _Pensamientos_ »

**Palabras sobresalientes**

_Serie de recuerdos _(es decir, flashback)

* * *

**Título: **Save me.

**Pareja principal: **Naruto & Hinata.

**Rated: **K+.

**Género: **romance.

**Notas: **dedicado a **Celi-chii **por ser el comentario número 180 de mi fic «It's my neighboring».

**Resumen: **Él ahora es la princesa en apuros y ella es la que porta la armadura de plata que viene a salvarlo.

* * *

**S**a**v**e **m**e

**By **

**M**iss **P**epinillo

* * *

Siendo sinceros todo esto parece como un típico cuento de hadas.

Por supuesto que no hay hadas por aquí ni tampoco dragones escupe fuego o la bruja con una verruga en la punta de la nariz.

No, pero tiene cierto parecido.

Él era prisionero nuevamente.

Las cuatro paredes a su alrededor se asemejaban a la Torre más alta en el cuento de la Bella Durmiente; no tenía libertad y todo era tan sombrío que causaba desesperación.

Las manecillas del reloj avanzaban de manera lenta que se le hacía eterno cada segundo. En tan poco tiempo todo pareció tomar la apariencia de un verdadero calabozo siendo custodiado por un feo trol de lentes.

Un trol demasiado ñoño llamado Kabuto.

Esta vez Naruto no contaba con su _hada madrina_, o mejor dicho, _padrino mágico_. El muy vil del teme lo dejó abandonado a su suerte en lugar de desempeñar el papel de mejor amigo ¡Sasuke era un mal amigo! Él sufriendo en «Detención» de un perfecto Viernes mientras el Uchiha bastardo ese se iba a lo más oscurito con Sakura.

Suspiró, lastimero, como el quejido de un perrito herido de una pata. No soportaría más tiempo encerrado, ¡que alguien lo ayudará! Piedad. Si nadie venía a su rescate, estaba seguro que tomaría esa goma de borrar y se la comería para atragantarse con ella y morir.

Fue así como sus plegarias fueron escuchadas.

Bendito fuese Alá, Buda, Kami, quien fuera el que estaba ahora en el cielo por comunicar sus deseos pues alguien acudió a su llamado.

Él miró hacia la puerta que se abrió, dejando ver la figura de su héroe rodeada de un intenso brillo que por poco lo dejan ciego. Pudo escuchar el coro de ángeles tocar la más hermosa melodía que sus oídos llenos de cera pudieron escuchar.

El cabello negro y largo bailó con el viento, como si pequeños seres mágicos tomara cada hebra y la alzaran sobre el aire. El resplandor que de ella nacía fue similar al de una verdadera armadura de plata, reluciente y brillosa.

La seriedad de sus ojos aperlados lo trajeron de vuelta al mundo. Naruto vio la confrontación visual entre el trol… Digo, entre Kabuto-_sensei_ y Hinata-chan.

Le pareció que su héroe perdía seguridad, pero solo bastaron un par de segundos para que ella, con valentía, alzara el rostro y dijera las palabras mágicas que romperían con el hechizo que la bruja Tsunade lo había sometido.

— Sensei.

— Señorita Hyūga, ¿se le ofrece algo? –el trol dio su primer golpe. Ajustó sus anteojos de completo arrogante _intelectual_, dirigiendo sus poderes mentales a la hermosa creatura.

— En realidad, sí. He venido por Naruto-kun –sin embargo, ella alzó su espada y se defendió.

Sin embargo, Kabuto-trol hizo trampa. — ¿Y con qué permiso, señorita Hyūga?

Ella dudo y debilitó su ataque. Naruto temió por Hinata, sobre todo por la sonrisa socarrona del peli gris. «_ Bastardo _» pensó, gruñendo por dentro, queriendo intervenir.

— Porque él necesita su ungüento.

— ¿Eh? –exclamaron ambos.

Hinata le miró mientras retenía la ofensiva interior del trol, transmitiéndole a través de su mirada aperlada que confiara en su fuerza. Él dudo en un principio, especialmente por el bienestar de ella, pero Hinata le miraba tan celosamente que dejó las cuestiones y los temores a un lado y solo confío.

— ¿Ungüento? –el trol lo miró, retrocediendo pasos y perdiendo terreno —. ¿Es eso cierto, joven Uzumaki?

— Si –respondió.

Pero el trol recuperó los pasos perdidos. — ¿Y qué tipo de ungüento? Si puede decirme.

— Bueno… – ¡Diablos!

— Infección –punto para Hinata.

— ¿Infección? –el trol se debilitaba ante los asaltos dados de la joven ojiperla. Por más estrategias que usara –incluso la de leer mentes– no sirve en este caso, porque la seguridad que hay en el rostro de la chica es imposible de penetrar. La había visto dudar en un principio, pero al reponerse de su ataque tomó más brillo y las armas se le terminan.

— Si, Naruto-kun tiene una infección y necesita con urgencia su ungüento. Es precisamente por eso que vengo por él.

¡La ama! Vaya que sí. Ella pudo salir limpiamente del duelo entre ese feo y ñoño trol.

Kabuto hizo una mueca. — De acuerdo, señorita Hyūga, puede llevárselo.

¡El trol calló! Festejó Naruto desde su cabeza. Con una sonrisa limpió la butaca y tomó la mochila. Antes de que Hinata si quiera pudiese decirle algo, le tomó de la mano y salieron corriendo hacia los pasillos.

Si bueno, ninguno de ellos tenía un caballo blanco como el de Napoleón o si quiera uno de madera, pero ambos por fin estaban juntos. Tal vez no era un "final asombroso" como el de todas las historias de princesas y todo eso, pero, hey, tenía cierto parecido, ¿no?

Y con la luz del crepúsculo en el alba y el sonido de los autos pasar por debajo del puente y con las manos unidas, la princesa, que en este caso fue protagonizada por Naruto, besó a su caballero con armadura… En realidad, solo era su Hinata-chan vestida con el uniforme de la escuela, pero por hoy y siempre, sería la que venía a salvarlo.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Notas:**

Tal vez no sea uno de mis mejores trabajos, ¡pero lo hice con amor! Me imagine esto y puede resultar ser demasiado extraño (vamos, yo también lo pensé) pero esto me vino a la mente.

Espero que les guste, pero sobre todo, ¡Celi-chii, espero que te agrade tu regalito! Y una disculpa de antemano si no es lo que esperabas.

En fin, muchos besos y hasta la próxima.

**PD: **cuando encuentre una imagen que pueda expresar esta idea, la pondré de portada.


End file.
